


High Rent Rendezvous

by alexcat



Series: Cap-IronMan Bingo - 2019 (1) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve, just out of the deep freeze, goes bar hopping and finds Tony.





	High Rent Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> For the One Night Stand square on my Bingo card

Both of them knew it, but they never spoke of it to anyone else. It happened after Steve woke and found out where and when he was.

He sneaked out – more likely, his keepers let him sneak out once in a while. He went to a bar, the first one he came to. He couldn’t get drunk, but drink was not what he was after. He didn’t want to be alone, as he had been since they’d thawed him. 

He walked in and saw the dark haired man sitting at the bar. He sat beside him. 

“This seat taken?” he asked.

The man wore shaded glasses even in the dark bar. He pulled them down and gave Steve the once over. “Nope. Have a seat.”

“I’m Steve.”

“Tony. What’s your poison?” He motioned for the bartender. 

“I’ll have a bourbon on the rocks.” 

“Scotch for me, top shelf, please,” Tony said. 

The bartender brought their drinks and Tony slid some cash across the table

“So what do you do, Steve?” 

“I work for the federal government.”

“Spy?” 

“Not that glamorous. I work for the DoD, pencil pushing. You?”

“I’m a mechanical engineer.” 

Steve liked the man’s looks. He was a little older, forties maybe, handsome as hell and dressed in expensive clothes, the kind made to look worn when they’re brand new. He had dark hair and a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. His brown eyes were beautiful, Steve thought, as he looked at him. 

Steve had been cramming on the modern world while in his little apartment, but actually being out in the world was a bit of a shock. Everything was so big and so loud, like the world had gone from black and white to technicolor while he was away. 

He was smart enough to know what this man’s interest was, though. His was the same. Steve had always liked both sexes, which Bucky had always found strange, being straight himself. The only sex he had with girls as a kid had been when Bucky shared a girl with him. He also took advantage of touching Bucky then as well when they shared. He knew Bucky liked it, but he could pretend the touches were accidental when they had a girl between them. 

He’d come here looking for companionship and the sex of the companion didn’t matter at all to him.

He wondered what this Tony liked. He felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine. He was looking forward to finding out. It had been a long time since he’d held any human being of any sex in his arms. 

“You, uh, want to take this somewhere more private?” Tony asked him after couple of drinks and some chitchat. 

“Sure. Where should we go?”

“I have a room at the, uh, Watergate.” Steve didn't react so Tony plowed on. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, it's fine. I'll get the taxi.”

“I've got a car.”

“Look, I'm not, that is, I don't – I'm not a prostitute. If you think that -” 

Tony butted in. “Whoa. I never said that. I do have a room and a car. I'm here for a couple of days on business and I didn't want to be alone tonight. I never meant for you to think anything other than that.”

Steve let out a relieved breath. Fury would probably put him back on ice if he got nabbed for prostitution. 

“Hey, if it's a problem,” Tony said, “we can let this go.”

“It's okay. I'm good.”

The driver came around and picked them up. Tony chattered all the way to the hotel. When they got there, he asked Happy, the driver, to have them some food sent up, maybe some sandwiches and beer. 

“I forgot to eat dinner. Thought we could get a bite. You don't have curfew, do you?” Tony asked. 

Steve laughed. “I'm not married, if that's what you mean.”

Tony smiled. Steve wanted to touch him now, to kiss him. Tony had actually held his hand part of the way to the hotel. Steve thought that was kind of sweet.

The food and beer came a few minutes after they got into the suite. Tony ate, though not quite as voraciously as Steve. Soon both food and drink were gone. 

“Don't you ever eat, Steve? You ate like you were starving.”

“I have a very high metabolism.”

“It, uh, serves you well. You're quite well made.” Tony's eyes raked down his body, lingering below his waist. 

Steve shrugged and smiled at Tony. “You're not so bad yourself.” 

“Come here.” 

He did. Tony stood and gave him a kiss. The first kiss was a quick one, but the second one was longer and ignited something in both of them. Steve put his arms around Tony, pulling him flush against his body. He opened his mouth to Tony, allowing Tony to explore his mouth. 

“Mmm, you feel so good,” Tony murmured. He pushed his hips against Steve, rubbing his cock against him. 

Steve began removing his own clothes, tossing them aside as they continued to kiss. Once he was naked, he began to tug at Tony's clothes. Tony put a hand over Steve's when he began to tug on Tony's shirt. 

“Would you mind if I keep my shirt on? I have some scarring and I feel kind of self-conscious about it.”

“I was a soldier. I don't mind scars.” 

“I know, but I still would rather not.” He slipped his hand down and to caress Steve's erection.

Steve knew Tony was trying to distract him and he decided to let it work. He made a sound as Tony backed him toward the bed. 

Soon they were lying on the bed, naked but for Tony's black t-shirt. Steve lay on his back and Tony lay beside him. He kissed Steve's lips then began to work his way down, licking and kissing his chest, flicking his tongue across flat nipples as his hand slipped down and began to stroke Steve's cock. 

Steve watched him, wondering what he was hiding, then as Tony’s mouth joined his hand, he decided he really didn’t care. He reached his hand down and tangled it in Tony’s dark hair. 

“So good,” he crooned as Tony looked up at him. He lifted his hips off the bed as Tony deep throated him, knowing he couldn’t last long with him doing that. Tony winked at him as Steve’s breath caught in his throat. Steve came in Tony’s eager mouth, crying out and writhing beneath him. 

In a few moments, Tony opened the drawer by the bed and retrieved a small tube. He poured it on his hand and slipped two fingers inside Steve. It had been quite a long while since anyone had done that to him. It hurt a little at first, but Tony was gentle, if eager, and soon, he was moaning with the pleasure Tony was giving him. 

“I really want to be inside you now,” Tony murmured as his finger brushed the spot that made Steve gasp.

“Please,” he begged. 

Tony rolled over and pulled a condom from the drawer. Steve watched as he tore the packet and rolled the condom onto his penis. He could have told him he didn’t need it, but there was no reason to. 

“I want to see you,” he told Tony. 

Tony parted Steve’s legs, pushed them forward, taking himself in hand and pushing into Steve. Once inside him, he leaned down over him, placing his hands on either side of Steve. He stayed there a few moments, regaining control of himself and letting Steve get used to him. 

“You’re so tight, so hot,” Tony murmured as he kissed him. Tony began to move, long slow thrusts at first as Steve put his arms around Tony, holding him as Tony rode him. Tony felt Steve hard against his belly as need drove him to move faster, harder. He kissed Steve again as he came inside him, Steve straining against him until he found his release again as well a few moments after Tony did. 

Tony collapsed atop him and Steve held him for a long while, enjoying the comfort of his weight and the feel of his skin warm against his own. Tony finally moved to his side. 

“I have to fly out tomorrow night, but I’d like you to stay the rest of tonight. Will you?” 

Steve knew it was possible that Nick Fury would come after him, but he said yes anyway. He did not look forward to his cold, empty bed.

*

Steve was dumbfounded when he saw Stark on the plane after Iron Man landed in Stuttgart. 

“You!”

Tony bit his lip and said nothing. 

“Did you know?” 

“Yeah, I remembered you from my father’s newsreels and photos.” 

“You are a real bastard, you know that?”

“I do, but I’d do it again, Cap. Wouldn’t you?” 

Steve blushed, which only pissed him off more. “Yeah, I would, damn you.”

When no one was looking, Tony stole a kiss. “I'll see what we can do.” 

Steve didn’t agree, but he didn’t argue either.


End file.
